


Sawdust

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF sneezefics [34]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Sawdust makes Lumpy sneeze.





	Sawdust

The vibrating blade of a buzzsaw pierced through the wall of wood, and then made a circle shape. The circle fell to the floor, revealing Lumpy, who was wearing safety goggles and using the buzzsaw. He manuevered the saw up the circle he had cut through, and then made a large square hole around it. The hole was at least twice as big in comparison to the circle itself. As the blades cut up the wood, sawdust blew up into the air.

When Lumpy was finished, he pulled the saw out of the wood, letting the remainder of the wood that he hadn't cut off tip over and fall to the floor. A large thump was heard once it had made contact, and more sawdust arose. Lumpy put down his saw, took off his safety goggles and nodded to himself in satisfaction.

Then, however, his nose twitched. Lumpy looked down at it, only to realize that there was a cloud of sawdust right in front of his nostrils, which began to grow and shrunk. Lumpy pulled his nose away from it, but it continued to tickle. The sawdust was causing a sneeze to build.

"Aaaah..." Lumpy inhaled, tilting his neck back. He sniffled sharply, trying to keep the sneeze from coming. But when he did, he inhaled more of the sawdust from the air. His nostrils flared up more violently, and his snout wiggled around. "Aaaaaaaaaaah..." Lumpy inhaled again as a pink tinge appeared around his ticklish nostrils. He brought up a forefinger and rubbed under his nose with it, but it didn't work. The sneeze was coming, whether he liked it or not. Lumpy quickly pulled his finger away and took a final gasp. "AaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH--!"

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he exploded with the loud and forceful. A good amount of saliva sprayed out of his nostrils, but all of the sawdust that had induced the sneeze was blown straight out of his nostrils.

Lumpy tilted his neck back to its normal position and rubbed his nose several times with his forefinger. He sniffled a bit less deeply and more gingerly than he did a few seconds ago, to keep his nose from tickling again.

"I didn't know that sawdust could make me sneeze," he said to himself.

Lumpy then grabbed a broom and started sweeping up the excess sawdust that was on the floor. He had to do it as slowly and carefully as he could, however. He didn't want it to make him sneeze again. His nose tickled from the scent of wood dust while he was cleaning it up, but luckily, he didn't sneeze. Once he was finished, he put the sawdust in a dustpan, which he then emptied into a trash can. A small amount of sawdust rose back up to his nose, however, making him sneeze again.

"Aaaaaaaah-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Lumpy's sneeze was at least smaller and less powerful than the last one he had released, but it was still loud. Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger as he walked out of the garage that he had been working in. When he made it back into the house, he saw his nearby tissue box, sitting on the coffee table close to the TV. He pulled a tissue out from the box and wiped his nose with it, sniffling.

"I wonder if I'm allergic to sawdust..." he thought. "But I wouldn't be surprised if I was."


End file.
